Nowadays, a large variety of equipment and appliances employ man-machine-interface techniques, man-machine-dialogue systems, and/or the like to ensure an easy and reliable use of the equipment and to increase the user's convenience.
Prior art method and systems for controlling man-machine-interface units involved in such equipment and appliances use predetermined rules which are derived from common knowledge and/or from user studies to generate appropriate actions and behavior of a machine with respect to the behavior and the expectations of the user.
These given predetermined rules are essentially fixed and the performance capability of such a method and system for controlling a man-machine-interface unit is limited to a set of generic and/or user-independent rules and actions. Although this might be the best solution on average, it is in most cases, i.e. for most specific users, not an optimal solution.